


i miss missing you now and then

by snowfallen



Category: Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, LITERALLY, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Mixed Signals, Near Death Experiences, Promises, Summer Romance, Vacation, josh and tyler hate each other but they really dont, josh giggles anyway, josh saves tyler ofc, lots of rolling of the eyes, patrick slaps sense into josh, tyler my sweet lil bean likes to ruin silences with bad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfallen/pseuds/snowfallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can feel his mom glaring and shaking her head. Must be a relation thing, "Honey, you two are grown men now. I would expect you both to be civil, and you can even bring Pete," She sighs. Tyler bets she regrets inviting Pete.</p><p>"Oh, I'm plenty civil. But Josh? Nuh uh. Who stayed in every school night and studied and did not go to parties to get high and drunk? Not Josh, that's for sure!" Tyler argues.</p><p>Or, Tyler and Josh are old friends who hate each other until they make up over a summer trip to Sydney, Australia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i miss missing you now and then

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii. This is the second piece I wanted to post before my vbs starts. I'll be sleeping over over at two different friend's places during the week and I'll be extra busy. I really wanted to make the trip to Hawaii because I was supposed to go there for a summer trip next year but that got cancelled and I have no clue about any of Hawaii. So I chose Sydney since half of my fam live in the city area and I liked it lots when I went !!! Idk if you guys like reading v long stories, but if not then just imagine that is a chaptered story or something. :D Although I don't remember much at all about the attractions, hopefully I do this okay because I enjoyed writing this one more than my other pieces, so here is my present to you wonderful lil ppl (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> [Title from Miss Missing You by Fall Out Boy [[My babies]].]
> 
> Here is the playlist for the story too: http://8tracks.com/50haircolorsago-mc/i-know-i-m-the-one-you-want-to-forget

The Joseph's and the Dun's always got along quite well, and all family members knew each other and liked each other decently. Except Tyler and Josh. The two families had the two play together since diapers, and they did like each other alright.

It was 6th grade when the two started breaking apart. Josh was just starting to like girls, and this one girl named Jessica who was in his class became a part of his thoughts everyday. She was beautiful, and he would tell Tyler everything about her; the things he wished he had the courage to say to her.

One day Tyler had enough of it and blurted out that he liked Jessica too. Josh and Tyler ended up fighting over her, and soon every conversation they had lead to arguing. Neither had won her over either. Turns out Jessica liked girls.

And in 9th grade, they became buddies again, and in 10th, Josh began going to parties. He used Tyler as a cover up most of the time and Tyler would always be the designated driver after the parties. To say the least, Tyler got fed up with Josh taking advantage of him, and they stopped being friends again.

After that, the vacations that both families would have together stopped. The two boys would always complain about it, but their families didn't want either ruining it by having fights all of the time.

Until twelve years later, when Tyler gets a call from his mom while in his apart.

Tyler just steps out of the shower as the home phone starts ringing. He hears Pete yell _'you can get it!'_ From the kitchen, and Tyler sighs. He runs out with just a towel on and ignores Pete's low whistle.

He picks up the phone, "Hello?" He asks. He flinches and holds the phone away from his ear as he hears his mom practically yell a hello. He cringes once the yelling's stopped and puts the phone back to his ear, "Hey, Mom. What's up?"

 _"Tyler, honey, I've missed you so much! I hope everything's going great, and I hope Pete hasn't tarnished my precious little baby. He hasn't hurt you at all, has he?"_ She rambles. Tyler rolls his eyes while she does, because she knows she hates Pete. She has since Tyler first became friends with the guy his first year in college.

"No, he hasn't. Now what do you really want?" Tyler mumbles, turning around when he feels something hit his back. Pete's rolling up their bread slices into little balls and flinging them at Tyler. Tyler points his finger at Pete, and then slides his hand in front of his neck as to say 'Pete Wentz you will regret wasting that bread that most of our paychecks were dedicated to'. Fine establishment, really.

Pete's eyes widen and he holds his hands up in defense, then throws a bread ball into his mouth and chews on it obnoxiously. Tyler rolls his eyes again, and then his mom is talking once more, _"Tyler Joseph, I didn't raise you to talk to your mother like that! But okay, you got me. You see, the Dun's want to have another trip. And it's the summer, everyone will be able to join. It'll be to Sydney, too!"_

Tyler gapes, shaking his head then saying in a stern voice, "No, nope, heck no. Are you forgetting Josh will be there? He will ruin me if he sees me. And I do not want to see the piece of sh-"

_"Tyler!"_

"-sorry, piece of crap who basically used me as a cover up through my high school years!" 

He can feel his mom glaring and shaking her head. Must be a relation thing, "Honey, you two are grown men now. I would expect you both to be civil, and you can even bring Pete," She sighs. Tyler bets she regrets inviting Pete.

"Oh, I'm plenty civil. But Josh? Nuh uh. Who stayed in every school night and studied and did not go to parties to get high and drunk? Not Josh, that's for sure!" Tyler argues.

His mom butts in, almost yelling, "We have already paid for your ticket and Josh accepted the offer just fine! You're being more problematic that Josh is, so get over your little high school dramas and bring your friend who looks like he could fit a role in Lazytown. Be here tomorrow," She hangs up after that, and Tyler puts the phone down.

He sees Pete emerge from the kitchen, and the pink haired one furrows his eyebrows when he sees Tyler frowning. "We're going to Sydney, Australia, mate," He mutters without enthusiasm. Pete grins and jumps, squeals too, then runs into his room and packs.

Tyler just walks into his room and gets dressed, tossing some clothes into a suitcase without even folding them. He hasn't talked to Josh since they were both fifteen. Maybe Josh won't remember or care, but Tyler does. He'll just avoid him as much as possible.

* * *

 

Tyler and Pete only moved an hour away from home, luckily, so the trip wasn't that long. They had their suitcases packed, plus Pete's carry on which held 'hair dye protectant necessities' to which Tyler rolled his eyes. Tyler's been rolling his eyes so much, Pete is worried that they'll stick to the back of his head some time.

When they get to Tyler's house, his mom hugs Tyler tightly, because he hadn't visited in at least four months. And then when it came Pete, the pink haired one just shrugged and walked off to some other Josephs.

He's zoned out until his mom wraps an arm around his shoulder and brings into into the living room where almost everyone else is, including most of the Duns. Tyler doesn't see the familiar wavy hair though, so he sighs in relief. Everyone comes up to hug him, because the Duns had gone without seeing Tyler since Josh and Tyler stopped being friends. They all had missed him even if Josh didn't. Tyler feels bad because he probably upset a few by never visiting.

Once Tyler's greeted everyone in the living room, he goes to the kitchen. His dad is in there with his brother, Zack. He hugs his brother immediately, and then Zack spots someone from outside the kitchen and pats Tyler's shoulder and runs off. He's left to his dad who pulls him in for a side hug.

"It's been a while, Ty!" His dad says. Tyler nods apologetically, and it seems to be forgotten about once his dad turns him towards another man, who Tyler realizes as Josh's dad. Josh's dad smiles and pats Tyler's shoulder, saying a hello and Tyler nods.

"So," Mr. Dun starts, "Josh hasn't gotten here yet, but when he does -I'm saying this for his behalf too- I hope you both keep in line," He says. Tyler's dad nods in agreement, and then they here some keys clink against one of the marble countertops.

The three of them look over, and the first thing Tyler sees is a bunch of red hair. He looks at the guy's face, and it's too familiar. He knows who it is. The guy seems to remember Tyler, because he's staring too. And just because he'll admit Josh got kinda hot, doesn't mean that Tyler forgives him. He's not sure he can do that anytime soon, or at all. Instead of seeming too rude, he still says excuse me when he walls out of the kitchen to avoid Josh.

When he passes a corner, he ends up bumping into someone wearing a fedora. Tyler steps back and sputters out apologies, but the guy laughs at him.

"It's okay, man," The ginger says. Tyler smiles and nods. Then the guy holds out his hand and Tyler shakes it, he still wonders what this guy is doing here because he's pretty sure nobody here is related to this guy.

"Not to be rude, but, um," Tyler begins. And he looks down a bit until he decides to ask, "Who are you, exactly?" And the guy nods in understanding.

"Patrick Stump. I'm the only reason Josh is here at the moment, and I know that you know him," Patrick says. Tyler nods with a frown, then Patrick continues, "He didn't want to go to the trip because of you. But his parents said I could come to keep him company."

Tyler's frown gets bigger. Josh should have been over the moon for this trip, because he wasn't the one who was miserable for months. He doesn't understand how he could be the purpose of him not wanting to go.

"I mean, the way he explained it, you put him through hell. I can't really blame him, but see you later, I guess!" Patrick waves and gives Tyler a small smile before walking past him and heading somewhere else.

Tyler's fists are clenched. Josh lied about everything then? Because Tyler was the one going through hell, and in no way was Josh the one being miserable. He was having fun and not having a care in the world. Tyler knows because Josh only shrugged, snickered, and walked off when he told Josh he didn't want to be friends anymore. Josh has no right.

Throughout the day, Tyler manages to not look at Josh, or be around him. There's one moment when both of them are stuck in the living room with their families while they discuss how the trip will go. Neither look at each other though, and neither have a problem with it. Especially Tyler.

And later when all of the Duns are going back to their homes for the night, Tyler heads up to his bedroom and lies down. They're waking up at six AM and heading to the airport, and then they'll take the 24 hour flight to Sydney. He's not prepared emotionally or psychically, but he'll find a way to manage.

During his thoughts, Pete walks through the door and hops on Zack's bed. Zack takes the couch tonight so Pete can share a room with Tyler.

Pete keeps staring at Tyler, and it bothers him. He looks up at Pete with furrowed eyebrows, "What?" He asks. Pete shakes his head.

"You and Josh gave me head pains. I swear you two are just so stubborn. It's been twelve fucking years, man. Pretty sure not even Brendon holds grudges for that long," Pete groans, laying back and Tyler copies Pete. Tyler rolls his eyes again.

"Go to sleep, Pete. I don't want to be compared to Brendon, ever," Tyler mutters. Pete sighs, leaning over and turning off the lamp that provided the light in the room. They both fall asleep without another word. 

 

 

* * *

 

Tyler's mom wakes them up, and when she leaves, Tyler and Pete stay in the beds for at least ten minutes. They have to leave in half an hour, but the outside world is so cold, and he doesn't want to see Josh again. 

  
But then Pete is getting up and he takes ahold of Tyler wrist. Tyler groans, trying to hook his foot on the other side of the bed, but Pete isn't having it. He pulls Tyler off of the bed, and all that's heard is a thump when Tyler comes in contact with the cold floor.   
  
"Come on, Ty. Just because Josh is coming doesn't mean you get to be a little sulk about this," Pete mutters, leaving Tyler to get dressed, "But fine, be miserable. What will have changed?" He asks sarcastically.   
  
Tyler sits up from the floor, wide awake now. He glares, "Excuse me?" And Pete turns around from his suitcase to snicker, "If you're going to make smart remarks around me, then why don't you just leave?" Tyler spits.   
  
"Because if I don't go, then who says you will?" Pete smirks. Tyler looks down to his lap and hears the bathroom door slam shut. Tyler goes to his suitcase and puts on the clothes he wore yesterday. He just hates that Pete's right.   
  
The two get downstairs with their suitcases. In the kitchen is where the rest of the Josephs are, and all of their suitcases are already out. Tyler's dad soon takes all of them outside and lifts them into the van with Tyler's help.   
  
Then everyone is coming out and going into the van. Tyler ends up in the very back next to Pete. His parents are in the very front with his siblings in the second row. Tyler still isn't talking to Pete, and it doesn't look like Pete plans on making conversation anytime soon. Tyler just ends up looking out the window for the rest of the drive.   
  
Tyler's parents talking quietly is the only noise that's made until they arrive at the airport. Then everybody's exiting the van and going to the back to get their luggage. They enter the doors of the airport and then they spot the Duns.   
  
All of them walk over to the Duns and explain what they're going to do. Tyler's just focusing on the coffee shop that's on the other side of the airport, and then maybe he can go play in the arcade beside it. So he nudges Zack and tells him that he's going to get a coffee. Zack nods and goes back to paying attention to whatever their sister was talking about.   
  
Tyler makes his way to the coffee shop, and doesn't pay mind to any of the crowds on each side. He just wants his coffee, which he gets when he orders the coffee and sits down by a window covering the whole wall. It shows planes taking off beside the airport.   
  
He watches the planes until he hears the chair in front of him scrape across the floor. He looks over, and sees the red hair. Then he sees Pete smiling softly by the side, and walk off. He grits his teeth when he looks back to Josh. Josh is staring at him with a straight face.  
  
"Why are you here?" Tyler asks. Josh shrugs at first, but then he sees Tyler tilt his head and start glaring, "We have nothing to talk about. We ended with a disaster in our hands; in _your_ hands. You shouldn't be here," Tyler says quietly.   
  
"It's not my fault you decided to stop being friends," Josh snorts. Tyler guesses that Josh remembers exactly what happened. But he's playing as the victim, and Tyler won't let himself be taken as the bad guy.   
  
Tyler stands up, walking out of the coffee shop and tossing the half empty cup into the trash. He hears Josh run to his side, and he decides to argue back, "Don't make it even worse. I'm going to try and not fight with you, but just for our families sake. I hope for you to do the same," He says.  
  
Josh nods and they walk back in silence.   
  
They get back to see everyone sitting in their seats. All of the suitcases have already been taken away to be put on the plane, so the two sit across from each other, next to their families. They look at each other every one in a while, and then Pete starts telling Tyler about this cool game app he got the other day, and now those two keep talking.   
  
Soon enough, their flight is being called out. Tyler puts his backpack over his shoulder and they head to the ramp that connects from the airport to the airplane, and once they get in, he picks a set of seats and puts his backpack in the upper holders. He's about to sit down when Pete pushes Patrick to the end seat and sits beside Patrick. The seats are four each row, so Tyler sits down in the middle beside Pete. Then Josh sits down next to Tyler.  
  
Tyler rolls his head back and closes his eyes, sighing as Josh looks over to him. The red head glares slightly, but takes his headphones out and hooks them up to his phone to listen to music. Tyler opens his eyes and looks over. How is he supposed to not pay attention to Josh for a whole 19 hours? Especially when they're sitting next to each other. He could always fake bathroom breaks, but he doesn't want to be that dude.

 

  * The first two hours of the trip, Tyler watches the Spongebob Squarepants Movie, then starts Ferris Bueller's Day Off. He's happy that the seats have little TVs on the back.



 

  * Once Ferris Bueller finishes, he pulls out his phone and listens to music for the next hour.



 

  * He gets tired of listening to the music, but then once he turns it off, all he can hear is Pete laughing about stupid things Patrick's saying. 



 

  * Another hour, when all he's doing is looking straight ahead, he closes his eyes and turns his head to the side. He notices that Josh is still listening to music, too.



 

When Tyler wakes up, he feels something on top of his head. His eyes are still closed, but he can see a camera flash through his eyelids. His eyes blink open, and he sees Pete leaning in front of him with his fancy polaroid camera. Tyler doesn't know why Pete's smiling until he goes to lift his head, and notices a bit of red come into his vision.

Tyler groans, and pulls his head out from under Josh's much to Pete's dismay. Tyler guesses that the pink haired one was bored considering Patrick was asleep too. He doesn't know how the two hit it off so well, but he doesn't mind as along as nobody steals Pete from him during the trip. 

"Why did you take a picture?" Tyler questions, and rubs his eyes. He doesn't know how long he slept, but he's sure he could go back to another nap. And seeing Pete feel and look so awake and alive has Tyler second guessing if he is a real human being or not.   
  
"It was cute! I had to. Plus, it's probably the closest you guys will get through the entire trip," Pete sighs with a sad smile. Tyler looks over to Josh who now has his head leaned back and his mouth wide open. He does look cute, and Tyler doesn't understand why such a cute person holds such a mean attitude inside.   
  
Tyler starts smiling at the sight of Josh sleeping, because it's cute, but then he feels Pete staring and he returns to reality to face Pete. Pete, who is grinning, may Tyler add. Tyler shakes his head with a chuckle, "Yeah, because when we don't fight, we don't talk. And I don't want us to fight so, we just won't talk," He says, sounding a bit sad. But it's how it has to be.  
  
"So, how long have I been out?" Tyler asks.   
  
Pete pulls out his phone to look at the time, "Six hours," He says. Tyler's eyes widen. Their flight was at 7 AM, and now it's 1 PM. He makes a whining sound, and falls back in to his seat. Pete chuckles and turns to look out the window for the rest of the time.   
  
Tyler goes back to sleep to kill the time.

 

* * *

 

 

He wakes up again by someone nudging his arm. He opens his eyes and yawns, but then he's being pushed to the other side of his seat. He looks up and sees Josh who's glaring at him.

  
"Finally. I couldn't stand you leaning against me," Josh grumbled. Tyler snickers, and looks forward to the lady on the little screen who's talking about the airway line company that they're on. Josh looks towards Tyler when he hears him snicker, "What are you laughing about?" He mutters.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Go on and continue whatever you were doing before," Tyler waves him off, not wanting to bring on any petty arguments. Josh wants to press about what happened, but he leaves it because he also doesn't feel like arguing. This is a trip their parents wanted desperately, and they'll do their best not to ruin it.  
  
Josh licks his chapped lips and pulls out his phone. He turns it on to look at the time, and silently groans when he sees that they still have eight hours left on the flight. He sees Tyler looking over at his screen and he instantly turns his phone off and tucks it in his back pocket.   
  
"Eight hours," Josh says without looking at Tyler. Tyler nods as a thank you, and looks over to Pete and Patrick. This time Pete's sleeping too, "I hope your friend doesn't steal mine away. I won't have anybody to hang out with," Josh speaks up after a bit.   
  
Tyler looks at him with an amused expression, "I'm sure they'll be plenty of girls to flirt with in Sydney. Just make sure they don't like girls before making any moves," He smirks.   
  
Josh tilts his head and gapes, "You liked her too!" He lightly punches Tyler's arm, and Tyler giggles. He begins giggling too, covering his mouth with his hand. Tyler notices this, and takes Josh's hand away from his face, gently. Josh stops giggling and looks confused.  
  
"Don't be insecure about your laugh. I missed hearing it," Tyler whispers. Josh starts to nod, but then he snaps his hand back to his chest and turns away from Tyler. He glares at nothing, because he's not supposed to be happy because of Tyler. He hates Tyler more than anything.   
  
"Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't be," Josh growls, and crosses his arms and tucks in on himself so take another nap. Tyler shakes his head, losing all hope in Josh and turns on his side, opposite of Josh.   
  
They stay for that for the rest of the flight, and before they know it, an attendant is telling everyone that there's only a little while before landing. Everyone puts their seat belts back on as the plane lowers to the ground.   
  
All of them unbuckle and stand up once it lands, and Tyler stretches with a groan. A bit of his shirt rides up, and Josh bites his lip and looks away, reaching up to open the compartment and take out his backpack, then Tyler does the same. Pete and Patrick head further up to grab their things, and the four of them exit to the airport terminal to wait for their parents and siblings.   
  
Once the rest of the Duns and Josephs emerge from the ramp, they make sure they have everybody and head outside. Where they had gone into the future basically, it was around 3 PM where they were at now, which meant that there would be more taxis around.   
  
They had to take around four taxis to get everyone to their hotel, and when they finally arrived, Mr. Dun and Mr. Joseph got everyone checked in and gave everyone a card key. Tyler, Josh, Pete, and Patrick were the first ones to get to their room. There were two beds in each room except for their parents who only had one bed each.  
  
Tyler and Pete laid there bags down by the bed closest to the window that was facing the Sydney Harbour, which meant Tyler and Patrick too the other. And just as Tyler plopped down onto the bed, Pete pulled out his camera and strapped it around his neck, "Let's go exploring!" He cheered.  
  
Tyler groaned, "No. We just got here, and I think we're all jet lagged. Relax today, do whatever tomorrow," He said and closed his eyes. He heard everyone else groan in agreement and watched Patrick and Josh slump onto their beds. Pete pouted, "Plus dude," Tyler started, "Our plans begin tomorrow. Each day is scheduled and then the last day is a free one. Don't be so down."  
  
"Alright," Pete nods reluctantly and lays down next to Tyler. He pulls off his camera and places it on the nightstand beside the bed and all of them sleep in for the rest of the day.

The next day, they all gather in one hall and sit down while Mr. Joseph stands at the end of everybody and reads off a list:

  * "Day One: We head to Taronga Zoo; then take a ferry on the waters. 
  * Day Two: We hang out at Bondi Beach; then stay in for the rest of the day.
  * Day Three: We'll take a day to go around Sydney, and at night we'll go to the Moonlight Cinema.
  * Day Four: We'll go to the Aquarium; then we'll go to a restaurant for a group meal.
  * Day Five: Go anywhere you want during day and night.
  * Day Six: On our last night, we're going to the Sydney Opera House to watch a show."



"Maybe the four of us should give each other numbers," Pete suggests. Tyler's eyes widen and he looks over at Pete like the pink haired one is crazy, "Like, we'll be in a group of four but in case we split up, yeah?" Pete shrugs.   
  
"I think that's a great idea, Pete!" Patrick smiles, and the two switch phones to put in each other's numbers. After doing so, they look over to Tyler and Josh who look to each other and scoff.   
  
When seeing both guys frown at them, Tyler rolls his eyes and hands Josh his phone. Josh pouts lightly, taking out his phone and giving it to Tyler. They exchange numbers, and Tyler does so with Patrick, then they stand up with everybody else while Mr. Joseph is explaining how they'll take transportation buses to their destinations.  
  
All of them go outside after getting wallets or their cameras and go to a bus stop. One half of the group will be taking one bus and the other half will have to wait a while longer for the next one. Both groups will be split up though, and go through different areas of the park.   
  
They decide to have Pete, Patrick, Josh, and Tyler in one group with all of the parents/other adults in another. Meaning Tyler is left with Josh, but he also has Pete and Patrick wasn't seeming like too bad of a guy. But Josh has been on his phone most of the time so it shouldn't be all that bad.   
  
The adults will be letting the younger ones go first, so when the bus comes up, all of them get on it. Tyler smiles when he sees that the backseat was available and he takes that, then Pete sits down next to him, then Patrick, then Josh. He gets to be the furthest away from Josh which is a bonus.   
  
The bus ride isn't very long considering the park is just on the other side of the harbour, and soon they're been dropped off at the bus stop just by the park. They walk across the car park and get in line for tickets.   
  
Pete gets impatient even though there's just four people ahead of them, and Tyler sighs because one guy takes too long to get his ticket which means Pete's whining takes place. Tyler hits Pete over the head making the other two laugh, but when it comes to their turn to get tickets they stop.  
  
All of them hand the tickets to the head attendant of the park and walk through the area that's supposed to hold open kangaroo and koala exhibits, where you can walk to the animals. There's also elephants and lions and other animals that would be closed off though.   
  
Pete and open exhibits should never be together though, because Pete's just started chasing a kangaroo that's trying to hop away as fast as it can. All of them are laughing with tears coming up in their eyes, and Tyler won't be surprised if the kangaroo decides to chase back after Pete.   
  
"Stop chasing it before it kicks your ass!" Tyler says just loud enough for Pete to hear. Pete stops running finally, and places his hands on his knees and breathes for a bit. Tyler walks over and puts his hand behind Pete's back and leads him back over to the path.   
  
When they get to the koala exhibit, Pete and Patrick walk off further away while Tyler and Josh stay behind to pet the koalas. Tyler frowns when the two leave him alone with Josh, but then remembers to just focus on the animals rather than the red head.   
  
So he goes to one of the rangers and asks if he can hold one of the koalas, and the lady nods and pulls one down from the trees. She carefully hands it to Tyler who giggles when he holds it. It's so fluffy in his hands, and it's claws are trying to grip onto his shoulders. He looks over to Josh who's smiling at the koala, and he walks forward so Josh can pet it.  
  
"It's so frickin' cute, oh my gosh," Josh gapes, slowly threading his fingers through it's fur. Tyler nods with a grin and gives the koala back after Josh is done petting it. They walk out of the koala exhibit and head to where the giraffes are, "I think I want a koala," Josh says.   
  
"Are you kidding? I want a kangaroo so whenever people bother me it'll just kick them in the face like on Kangaroo Jack," Tyler says in amusement, and total seriousness at the same time. Josh snorts and shakes his head, and Tyler looks over to him with a glare, "Specifically people named Josh Dun."  
  
Josh smirks and then licks his lips, "Oh, so you wanna go there? You know, you're pretty picky for a guy who didn't want to fight for the sake of this trip," He snarls. Tyler flinches and starts to back up when Josh walks towards him, "As far as I can tell, I've been trying my best to be nice! - But someone keeps wanting to fight with me over stuff that happened twelve years ago."  
  
Tyler feels his back hit the railing that keeps people divided from the giraffes, and he looks to the side and refuses to look at Josh. He grips onto the railing tightly, from anger, "I am trying to be civil! But then I remember that you're the one lying about me to everybody; saying that I was the one doing all of those things," Tyler mutters, "I was a cover up twelve years ago, and I'm still a cover up twelve years later."  
  
Josh's eyes soften, and he starts to walk closer. Tyler leans back farther, and the next he sees is Josh yelling _'no!'_ And then he sees the sky and his hands have lost all feeling, but he still manages to keep ahold of Josh's hand that's gripping his as he hangs over the giraffe exhibit. It's a pretty far drop, and it scares Tyler a bit.   
  
Josh is shocked, but he uses both hands to hold on to Tyler's left hand, "Help! Someone, please!" Josh calls out, and struggles to keep holding on. He looks down to Tyler who's almost in tears, "Listen Ty, you have to give me your other hand. Can you do that?" He asks quickly. Tyler nods vigorously, and tries lifting his other hand up.   
  
Josh hears people running towards them, and then there's other rangers there to help Tyler. They get his right hand and manage to pull him up. Pete and Patrick run over after it's happened, and Tyler runs to Pete and cries on Pete's shirt. Josh looks at the sight and sighs, and thanks the rangers. He can see Pete glaring at him, but chooses to ignore it.  
  
"Maybe we should leave," Patrick says, "I'll call your guys' families," And everyone nods then Pete pulls out his phone and calls them as they start walking out of the park.   
  
All of them drown out Patrick informing the adults (but saying that Tyler just felt sick) and decide to head back to the hotel. They get back on a bus and Tyler stays next to Pete the whole time, and Josh feels bad when he sees the guy shaking hard still.   
  
They enter the hotel after getting off of the bus, and go to the elevator and up to their floor. Josh pulls out his card key and unlocks the door for everyone and closes it shut, unknowingly slamming it. He sees Tyler flinch again, and all of them sit down on the beds.   
  
Tyler stops shaking, and his eyes are already dried. Pete still has an arm around him, and Josh looks down to the carpet, "I'm sorry for ruining everyone's day," Tyler mumbles. Josh looks up instantly, and Pete and Patrick shake their heads with soft smiles.  
  
"You ruined nothing, Ty," Pete said, then gives a pointed look to Josh, "If anything, Josh was the one who ruined it," And Josh grits his teeth and glares, not noticing Tyler watching him. Patrick puts his arm in front of Josh to keep him from doing anything stupid.  
  
"Excuse me?" Josh growls, "It's not my fault Tyler decided to be a clumsy idiot and fall over the railing!" Josh stands up and goes to his suitcase, unzipping it and taking out clothes, "You two are so close you might as well be fucking," He mutters before slamming the bathroom door shut.   
  
Tyler felt more tears prickle in his eyes, and he lays down, "I want to be alone," He says shakily, "I'm sorry. But I just-"  
  
"It's okay," Pete says, "Me and Pat will leave," And Patrick nods, following Pete out the door. Just as they leave, the shower turns on and Tyler cries into his pillow. And he cries until the shower turns off, but he falls asleep right after.

 

* * *

 

 

Tyler changes into swim shorts in the bathroom, then looks at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes still seem to hold the shock from yesterday. He jumps when there's banging on the door.

  
"Hurry up, Tyler!" Josh grumbles. Tyler sighs and picks up his pajamas and opens the door. Josh shoves right past him and closes the door behind him after pushing Tyler away. Tyler shakes his head in disappointment and grabs an everyday shirt to throw on.   
  
He feels a hand on his shoulder, and when he looks over he sees Patrick. Pete already left to eat breakfast, but the three woke up a bit later than the others. Patrick smiles lightly, "Josh is just a bit stubborn. He'll come around," He says.  
  
Tyler nods. He thought Josh would come around. Come around when they were fifteen, but that didn't happen. And he doesn't think it ever will, "Yeah," He mumbles, "Josh has always been stubborn," He chuckles dryly at the end. Patrick nods, and walks out the door and shuts it.  
  
Josh emerges from the bathroom in a shirt with stars on the top and black swim shorts. He looks over to Tyler who holds up their card key, and he nods and smiles a bit before walking out with Tyler.   
  
They don't make small talk, or look at each other. They just head down for breakfast and they eat at separate tables, Josh with his family and Patrick, Tyler with his family and Pete. Tyler and Pete start playing a game of footsy under the table, and Pete kicks Tyler's ankle hard, making Tyler fall out of hit seat.   
  
He's lucky that it's just the two families in the dining area. Pete looks like he's holding in a laugh, and his face is going red. Tyler's ankle still hurts a lot too. And then he hears a laugh from the other table, and he looks over to see Josh covering his smile with his hand again. Patrick hits his arm as to tell him to stop laughing. Tyler sighs, getting back in his seat and finishing up breakfast.   
  
When everyone eats breakfast, they make their way to Bondi Beach. They'd use the buses to get where they want again, and the bus stop by the beach was still quite a distance, but they manage.  
  
Tyler sets down his towel beside Pete's and they have a cooler set down in the middle that's filled with drinks and there's a basket filled with sandwiches and chips. Josh and Patrick have the same set up in their area that's just a bit to the side of Tyler and Pete's, and Tyler watches Patrick tell Josh something.   
  
Josh nods and gets up, then starts running over to Tyler. He kneels down and asks, "Wanna go get ice cream?" Tyler hesitantly nods , and Pete doesn't look too happy but he sighs when seeing Tyler get up and walk beside Tyler.  
  
"Sorry, but uh, Patrick wanted ice cream so I thought that I'd have your help," Josh explains. Tyler smiles knowingly.  
  
"You need help to carry one ice cream?" He smirks. Josh looks to Tyler and rolls his eyes. They make it to the stand, and Josh orders two chocolate ice creams. Tyler's mouth opens slightly, realization hitting him, "Wait-"  
  
"I lied," Josh deadpans, "He told me to buy ourselves ice cream and talk, or otherwise he'd switch up our rooming arrangements," Tyler nods slowly, not understanding completely. Josh hands his money to the guy once he gets the ice creams, and hands one to Tyler. Tyler takes it and sits down at one of the picnic tables with an umbrella over it, "He was gonna share a bed with Pete so I'd be stuck with you."  
  
"It's weird, because that wouldn't have been a problem when we were kids," Tyler smiled sadly. Josh chuckled and nodded, licking his ice cream. Tyler closes his mouth around his ice cream, and slowly drags his lips up. Josh stares with half lidded eyes, but blinks and focuses on something else, "I really do want to try this time, Josh," Tyler says, "We don't have to be friends again. We'll just not fight. Like how we are now. I think this is actually nice," He mumbles.  
  
Josh grins at him, "Yeah, it is. Plus, it's not like it'll be forever," He says. Tyler smiles at Josh, but on the inside he's frowning and he's probably on the verge of tears. Because he begins to miss Josh, and how Josh always slid his legs between Tyler's as they cuddled, or the jokes they made that was just between them. He misses it, but Josh doesn't and so he feels like he can't miss it either, "Are you okay?" Josh asks, concerned.  
  
"Of course. I'm in Sydney, Australia. Why wouldn't I be okay?" He laughs. Josh laughs too, but he knows something's off. He's not going to ask about it though because he doesn't like Tyler, and has been a jerk to the guy. He can't press anything like that against Tyler. So they leave it, and once the finish their ice cream, they go back to the others.

When Tyler sits back down on his towel, Pete looks at him, "Did anything interesting happen?" He asks, and Tyler shakes his head with a smile. Pete his his arm and laughs, but Tyler bites his hand to try and stop smiling, "I swear if you guys kissed-"  
  
"No! That won't happen," Tyler says quickly, "We just, we conversed like we used too. It wasn't like we hated each other or anything. I missed it," Tyler admits. Pete nods at him like he understands.   
  
"I'm going to go to the water now, wanna join?" Pete asks. Tyler shoos him off with his hand and mumbles a 'no' so Pete shrugs and runs off to the water. He falls over first thing, and all that anyone hears is Patrick laughing uncontrollably. Tyler would probably be laughing too, but he's used to Pete being stupid.   
  
Pete springs up from the water almost as soon as he falls, and the three of them start clapping dramatically as Pete bows down. Then Patrick gets up from the towel and runs over to the water, and when he gets to knee deep water, he begins to splash it at Pete. Josh is next to hop up, and he pulls his shirt off and starts to run towards the water, but hesitates and turns to Tyler.  
  
He walks over and kneels down again. Tyler furrows his eyebrows, and pulls off his shades. Josh holds out his hand, "Come in the water for just a little bit, please?" He asks. Tyler shakes his head, but Josh starts giving him puppy eyes. Tyler frowns and pushes Josh onto his bottom. Josh glares, standing up and wiping off his shorts, "Alright. Don't need to get pissy over a little question," He snaps.   
  
Josh walks off after saying that, and Tyler blinks a few times before hugging his knees to his chest. He didn't mean to come off as rude. He just didn't want to go swimming. Pete and Patrick have been motioning for Tyler to join them too, but he's seen Josh tell them to give up.   
  
Tyler's bottom lip begins to quiver, because once again, he messed everything up. So far this trip just hasn't been in his favor. To change that, when Josh gives glance his way, he stands up and takes his shirt off, running towards the water. He hops on Pete's back and makes the two topple over. He gets up with Pete to see Josh with his mouth slightly parted, and one of his hands are clenched in to a fist.   
  
Pete throws an arm around his shoulder, "You came in! Josh kept telling us to leave it alone," He frowned. Tyler nodded, placing a hand on his hip and then smirking lightly when he looked at Josh.  
  
"Josh just got a little grouchy because I proved him wrong, am I right?" Tyler asks. Josh turns his head and crosses his arms. Tyler tilts his head and grins, knowing he was right, "I wanna go farther," He mutters. Pete looks over to him and nods. So Tyler goes past waist deep until the water's at his shoulders.   
  
The others aren't very far away now, and Patrick and Josh have just started splashing each other while laughing. Pete's been messing in the water and keeps going under constantly. Tyler sighs and relaxes, floating on his back and feels the water underneath his back. It's alright until he hears Pete calling out for him.  
  
"Tyler!" Pete yells, "Get away from there!" And Tyler only has a bit of time to look behind hisself, and sees a huge wave headed his way. He tries swimming as quick as he can, but fails when the wave comes over him. The last he sees is the rush of blue and then he's passing out.   


* * *

  
"Come on, you stupid idiot!"   
  
Tyler feels hands push at his chest, and the force is so strong that he coughs up water. He hears many sighs of relief, and he opens his eyes to see a teary eyed Josh above him. Josh's hands were still on his chest, but quickly moved to Tyler's face when his eyes opened.   
  
He looks further up to see Pete, Patrick, the Duns and the Josephs, and many other bystanders, but his vision is so messy that he can't pinpoint all of the faces. So he focuses back on Josh who looks angry but sad at the same time. He hears Pete tell the bystanders that it's okay now.   
  
"Josh?" Tyler asks, his voice raspy and throat sore.   
  
Josh put a hand to his eyes and wiped the tears ready to come down, and then backed up a bit from Tyler, "You almost drowned," Josh mutters, glaring at Tyler, "Why did you even go that far? You were so stupid!" He yells at the end. Then Pete and Patrick are pulling Josh away and Tyler's sitting up. His mom and dad race down to hug him tightly.  
  
"I think... We should go back to the hotel now," Mr. Dun says. Everyone nods in agreement.  
  
When they get back to the hotel, with Pete and Patrick having one arm each around Tyler so the guy can walk properly, Josh grabs the card key and unlocks their door. The two let Tyler down on his bed gently, and pull the blankets over him. Josh sits on his bed and looks down to his flip flops and sighs.  
  
He sees another set of feet in front of his own. He looks up to see Patrick with a disappointed look, "You don't yell at someone who almost died," Patrick says. Josh's eyes widen, because since when does Patrick take their side? If Josh is being honest, there wasn't supposed to be any sides today, "The least you could have done was be nice."  
  
"Yeah, and the least I could have done was let him die, huh? Because I saved him, you didn't, Pete didn't, no one else did. It was _me_ ," Josh retorts. Patrick steps back and Josh slips his fingers through his wet hair. He just wants to be alone, but he doesn't at the same time. He's stressed out and he doesn't want to be stressed around people, but he wants them to help him too.  
  
Patrick scratches his head and sits down beside Josh. Tyler seems to be asleep now, and Pete is playing with Tyler's hair, "You were crying," Patrick whispers. Josh places an elbow on his leg and rests his chin on his palm, "I mean, yeah, it was scary, but if you really hated him then that wouldn't have happened."  
  
"He used to be my best friend. Why wouldn't I cry? It was traumatizing," Josh admits.   
  
Pete gets up, and so does Patrick. Josh looks at them, confused. Pete looks to Patrick and says, "We're going to go to one of the coffee shops to get out for a bit. We shouldn't be too long," And Josh nods, waving to the two as they leave.   
  
Josh stands up and kicks off his shoes, grabbing some extra clothes to go take a shower. Until he hears a soft voice from across the room, "I want a bath," Tyler mumbles quietly. Josh sighs with a slight smile that he doesn't even realize he has. So he turns around and unwraps the blankets from Tyler, "Keepin' my shorts on," The drowsy boy murmurs into Josh's neck once the red head has him picked up bridal style.  
  
"'Course, Ty," Josh says, and walks into the bathroom. He turns on the tap so the tub fills up with water, and closes the door so only a crack is left between the door and arch. He goes back to Tyler and tugs at his shirt, Tyler lifts his arms and Josh slides it off.   
  
He notices how fragile Tyler looks right now, and he wants to ravish every bit of exposed skin, because he looks so innocent too. But Tyler is weak and hurt, so all Josh does is lift him into the tub. Josh begins to cup water in his hands and pour it over Tyler's hair, but Tyler stops him and looks to Josh, "Join me."  
  
Josh barely hears Tyler, but his lips part a tiny bit, and he pulls off his shirt. He would be keeping his shorts on just like Tyler, and he dips in right behind Tyler. He doesn't know the boundaries in this situation, but he reaches his arms around Tyler to cup water again and wet his hair.   
  
Tyler leans into Josh's hands as the red head massages shampoo and conditioner into his hair, and shivers as it gets washed out and feels the water run down his shoulders and arms. Josh stares at the water cascading down the skin, and lightly drags his fingers along it. He should be glaring; arguing; picking fights with Tyler right now, but he isn't, and it feels strange for once. But it's a strange that he could deal with becoming normal.  
  
Their silence is ruined when Tyler speaks up, louder than what he was going by before, "Hey Josh?" He asks. Josh hums in reply, "Who was the least guilty president?"   
  
"I don't know," Josh mumbles, leaning forward and gets gutsy, intertwining his fingers with Tyler's, "Tell me."  
  
"Lincoln," Tyler holds back a laugh, "Because he was _in a cent_!" And then he starts giggling, and Josh starts giggling too. The two stay in the tub for another fifteen minutes, not realizing that Pete and Patrick were peaking through the crack, smiling at the other two.   


* * *

  
When they wake up in the morning and get breakfast, Tyler's mom doesn't leave his side. She's been squishing his cheeks all day and keeping an arm around him as if he's going to break as soon as his walks into a wall. It bothers Tyler, but he knows she's just worried because of the close to death situation.   
  
"Mom, I'm fine," Tyler whines, pushing her hand away from his face. His mom sighs and pouts, going back to eating her food. Tyler rolls his eyes and nibs on his waffles, occasionally looking between Pete and Patrick who are sharing glances from the tables, "I mean, I'm still alive, aren't I Pete?" Tyler says. Pete jumps, quickly nodding at Tyler's words.   
  
His mom scoffs, wiping her hands on a napkin, "Please, Pete wouldn't say you're dead even if you had a harpoon plunged right through your stomach and barely breathing," She glares at Pete who shrugs at her innocently. Tyler puffs out his cheeks and sighs as his mother starts picking on Pete.  
  
But he has more things to focus on, like the fact that Josh is ignoring him today. Not that he has a problem with anything that the guy does that doesn't involve him, but they acted like best friends last night - and now it's just the opposite. Tyler would try and ask what he's done, but it isn't his place because they are not friends. Being kind is just for the trip.  
  
Tyler excuses himself early from breakfast, and goes to their room to relax and clear his head. They're supposed to go around Sydney today, then have the Moonlight Cinema tonight. Tyler doesn't know what that is but it sounds pretty cool. His thoughts are interrupted when three boys come making their way into the room, all laughing and having fun until they see Tyler.  
  
"Oh, hey," Pete says, "So, your mom wants you to stay in today. Just go to the cinema tonight only. But we had plans to go out around today..." He trails off. Tyler knows where it's going. He's going to be the one left out, and this is exactly what he didn't want to happen. He knows Josh was worried about it, but he doesn't even have to because Pete is on his side too.   
  
"Yeah, I get it. See you guys later," Tyler smiles, but he wants to dissolve into these sheets as if he was part of this bed because he'd prefer it more than being the fourth wheel who isn't even a fourth wheel because his friends don't want him with them.   
  
Pete and Patrick nod with smiles, walking out of the room almost ASAP. He sees Josh with a smug smile on his face, "Your mom loved my idea of having you stay safe in the room of a hotel. And it's just too bad that I wanted to go places today, isn't it? Oh well, have fun by yourself!" Josh says, waving to Tyler as he exits the room and slams the door.  
  
Tyler's eyes fill with specks of anger and his balls up the sheets in his fists. He stands up and stomps towards the door and opens it. He's going to go to Josh and give him a piece of his mind. There's one thing that he forgot about until he heard the door shut though; the card key. Tyler groans, and slides down against the door. Nobody's even in their hall anymore, and his phone is in the room too.  
  
Tyler pulls his knees to his chest and rests his chin on top of them. He sighs, and begins to groan dramatically. He thinks he'll just start expressing himself in loud groans ranging from five to ten seconds if he has to. His head perks up when he hears the elevator ding, and then there's footsteps running around the corner. Tyler sees a blotch of red and then Josh is standing right in front of him.

"You locked yourself out, didn't you?" Josh chuckles softly. Tyler nods and stands up, letting Josh in front of him and open the door, "I forgot my phone; had to come back," He explains. Then he picks up his phone from the nightstand and tucks it in his pocket. He turns to Tyler who looks slightly sad. Josh rolls his eyes, "Come on," He mutters, and drags Tyler out of the hotel room so he can join the others.  
  
Tyler grins in victory as he hops into the elevator next to an unhappy Josh, "Thank you, Jishwa," He says teasingly. Josh cringes and gives Tyler a side glance, "Really, thank you for being a total asshole. I can't say I didn't expect it, but this is just a whole new level!" Tyler exclaims sarcastically.   
  
Josh turns so his back is against the railing in the elevator, and he's looking at Tyler _so_ nastily, "What point are you trying to make? I mean, if you think I was going to cut you some slack or even be your friend again, then what's going on in that little head of yours?" Josh says rudely.   
  
The elevator dings, and Tyler's out of there as fast as he can be. Josh follows him from not too far behind. When they come out, Pete and Patrick are gone. Josh remembers telling them to wait out here, but they didn't. So he groans and pulls out his phone.  
  
**JOSH 3:18 PM**  
  
_Where the hell are you guys?_  
  
**PATRICK 3:18 PM**  
  
_We decided to go on a ferry since we missed out the other day. Go do stuff with Tyler!!_  
  
And Josh is confused as to why Pat figured that he brought Tyler with him, but shakes the thought off and puts his phone back in his pocket. He turns to Tyler who's standing still and looks a bit lost about what to do.  
  
"Pete and Patrick went on a ferry. We have the exploring to ourselves," Josh sighs. Tyler looks down to his feet and nods, balancing back and forth on the heels of his feet. He looks around for a bit, not knowing what to do, but then he sees the bridge and grabs Tyler's wrist. Tyler jumps, and stumbles after Josh, "We're going on the bridge."  
  
It takes them a bit to get to the bridge walkway, but once the do, Josh lets go of Tyler wrists and tucks his hands into his jean pockets. Tyler keeps his eyes on the Opera House until it's out of his vision. They don't talk because of what happened in the elevator, and Tyler doesn't have much to say to Josh. Or, he does, but he's scared to ask because it just what he's curious about was based on bad times.   
  
He gives up the battle against his mind though, and goes in for it, "Why did you use me in high school?" He asks. Josh shrugs, and Tyler bites his lip and looks down. Josh knows the answer, he knows that, but he doesn't want to tell Tyler. He pushes it though, "Was I not good enough of a friend? Did I get too boring for your liking? You always were into the adventurous type, though; guess it wasn't me."  
  
"You can't say things like and put yourself down. That's not how it was at all," Josh says. The two stop walking for a bit so they can lean against the railing. Josh is secretly checking on Tyler in case the guy decides to have a fall-out with gravity again. He opens his mouth again, but he isn't sure what he's supposed to say.   
  
So Tyler speaks for him, just not what he would have said, "I'm not putting myself down. I'm just dealing with the truth, unlike you. You were fun, I wasn't. That's all there is to it," He argues. Josh stares ahead, because it is true. And the way Tyler puts it, he realizes how shitty all of it was: what he did to Tyler. It was honesty at it's worst.

"Okay," Josh smirks, "That's exactly how it was. You were something that was only holding me down, so I used it to my advantage. You were fun at first, but now you're like a virgin of fun," Tyler gapes, hitting Josh's arm and then crosses his arms and starts walking away from Josh. Josh's eyes widen, because Tyler walks pretty fast, and he can't let him go on his own in this city, "Hey - you gotta wait up!" Josh calls out.   
  
Tyler looks to the side and takes a peek at Josh before facing forwards and continue walking, "Nah, I'm good," Josh eventually catches up to him, keeping the same pace as Tyler. He grabs Tyler's arm and forces him to stop. Tyler hits at Josh's chest until Josh pulls Tyler closer so their chests are touching, "Let me go, you piece of shit," Tyler orders.  
  
Josh shakes his head, "Nah, I'm good," He breathes out. Tyler glares at Josh, and steps on the red head's foot. Josh groans, letting go of Tyler and bending down to support his foot. Tyler hums in approval and starts to walk again. Josh recovers soon enough, and then the two end up at the middle of the bridge.   
  
Tyler puts his arms on the railing and leans over, Josh doing the same next to him, "You're a real pain in the ass, you know?" Josh says. Tyler raises an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I'm only a pain in the ass because I don't let you get your way," Tyler says. And he smiles because he knows he got Josh cornered in the form of conversing. He mentally fist pumps the air in victory while Josh hangs his head low in defeat.

Later, when they start to head back, they get into their hotel room and see Pete and Patrick making out on Josh and Patrick's bed. The two pull apart quickly, and Josh groans, "That's my bed too, man!" And Tyler giggles into his hand.   
  
Pete and Patrick shrug anyways.  
  
Afterwards, everybody's at the Moonlight Cinema with blankets sprawled out in different places. Pete and Patrick wanted to share a blanket, but the other two refused to sit by each other so all four are sharing a decent sized blanket, and by decent sized Tyler means that he's half on the grass. He'll take it though.  
  
The Shawshank Redemption is playing, luckily Tyler likes the movie. But Patrick and Pete are being all lovey with each other and kissing more than watching, that Tyler is distracted by all of the lip locking he can hear by his side. He's pretty sure that they still have two hours of the movie left, and that's two hours of having to deal with hearing people be coupley next to him, when he's over there being singley.   
  
Tyler sees his parents a few rows down snuggled up in each other, and he smiles at it, but that also means he doesn't get to sit with them considering that would interrupt. He just doesn't want to disturb, because he will not dare to ever be like the two beside him.   
  
So he stands up and walks to the very back to take a break from all of it. He goes back to the entrance and just stands there. Tyler looks up at the stars and takes a deep breathe in, because it's three days left of this, three days until he gets to say goodbye to Josh and never see him again.   
  
"If I had known Patrick was gonna hit it off so well with Pete, I would have brought a different friend," Josh says. Tyler looks at the guy who's standing in front of him now, and tilts his head.  
  
"They obviously make each other happy. If you don't like that, then maybe Patrick needs a new best friend," Tyler retorts. He goes to go back to the movie, but for the second time today, he's being pulled back by Josh. He groans, and tries to get Josh to release him, but Josh won't let go, "Why don't you just go back to the hotel and leave me alone?" He snarls.  
  
Josh stutters his movements, and he forgets what he even wanted to do in the first place. He lets go of Tyler and watches him go back to the movie without a word. Josh kicks a little pebble on the side and tugs harshly on his hair. He walks back to where the screen is, behind everyone. He watches Tyler, Pete, and Patrick laugh at something, then he turns around and makes his way back to the hotel.  
  
"Where did Josh go?" Patrick asks.   
  
Tyler shrugs, "He said he wasn't feeling well. I guess he went back to the hotel," Patrick gives him a strange look, but nods and continues to watch the movie.   
  
When the three get back into their room, Josh is asleep already. Tyler doesn't even make an effort to look his way at all.

 

* * *

 

 

Their first stop for the day is the aquarium, and after that they're all going to a restaurant. Everybody's paid and already entered, and Pete and Patrick have run off to their own little world. Tyler separates himself from the group to go over where a couple of jellyfish are gathered around the glass. He taps the glass lightly, smiling when a tiny little fish comes over. 

  
He's noticed that Josh hasn't come over, and maybe he's gone over to Pete and Patrick. He thinks that his words last night possibly hurt Josh, and that would have been a first. A feeling of regret waves over him and he doesn't know why he would be feeling like how he is. Josh says hurtful things to Tyler all time, and has no regret. But when it's vice versa, it just isn't the same. It can't be that he misses the arguing, because he certainly doesn't.   
  
Tyler gasps quietly. He misses Josh. It's only been eleven hours at the most, but Tyler can't seem to stand it. He doesn't want to face the thought either, so he pays attention to the fish behind the glass. He starts walking forward slowly, hands tucked it his pockets. He's looking at the fish and a sting ray comes up just as he bumps into someone.   
  
"Can't stay away from me?" Josh mutters. He's not smiling at Tyler, and sure he may have given a sassy remark, but Tyler doesn't think it's whole heartedy out there.   
  
Tyler rolls his eyes, but it's filled with fondness at the moment, "You wish. But, um," He stutters out, "I apologize for last night. Dick move, I know," Josh laughs at him, backing up. Tyler's cheeks go red in embarrassment and his looks to the floor.  
  
"I treat you like shit, but you still apologize when you finally give me a taste of my own medicine?" Josh says like it's a wonder. He throws on a smirk and shakes his end. Tyler flinches at his next words, "You're absolutely pathetic, Tyler Joseph."   
  
Tyler nods quickly, and without thinking he walks past Josh and runs until he finds Pete and Patrick. He pulls Pete from Patrick saying, "I need him for a bit," Patrick nods and waves the two off. Tyler drags Pete to another area of the area and slows down once they're far away enough from other people, "I'm so sick of him, Pete," Tyler sniffles, looking up so he doesn't cry.  
  
He feels himself get engulfed in a hug from Pete, and then he's hugging back, crying on Pete's shirt, "Me and Pat were trying to give you two alone time to work things out. We didn't mean for it to end so badly," Pete says. He rubs Tyler's back and then pulls from the hug, wiping Tyler's tears, "But the thing is, is it's not the end. Josh does care for you, but do not take shit from him when he's mean to you. It doesn't matter if it's because he secretly cares. You don't hurt someone because you care for them," Pete says.  
  
Tyler smiles at Pete and nods. He stops crying eventually, and the two stick together for the rest of the day at the aquarium. They imitate the faces of some of the fish to each other, laughing uncontrollably when trying to pull a pufferfish. They also make up fake conversations between the fish, and Tyler's glad to have someone like Pete in his life.  
  
Meanwhile, Josh and Patrick are in the restrooms. Josh's back is against the wall, and his arms are crossed and he rolls his eyes when Patrick yells at him, "Stop being such a dick to Tyler! He's a pretty nice guy, and you're the one who's being a stupid jerk about all of this. And last night, I bet you left because you got fed up with him, right? Not because you felt sick."  
  
Josh looks down and bites on his bottom lip. He nods, guiltily and hears Patrick _'hmph'_ knowingly. Before Josh knows it, there's a hand coming across his face and he holds his cheek after the sound echoes throughout the restrooms, "What the heck?" Josh growls.   
  
"Get yourself together. You two may not be friends now, but you used to. You have that connection, don't let it slip before it's too late," Patrick says sternly, poking Josh's chest before turning his back and walking out of the restrooms. Josh bangs his head against the wall and kicks the one in front of him.  
  
"Shit," He says, then rubs at his eyes and leaves the restrooms.   
  
Tyler unlocks the stall his was in, walking up to the mirror with wide eyes. They were talking about him, but Tyler doesn't know if he should feel happy or sad about what he heard.  


* * *

  
It gets to time that they leave the aquarium and go to a seafood restaurant just over the water. They've got a table on the outside area, and if Tyler leans over with his head raised high, he'll be able to see the ocean. Right now he's got Josh in front of him, Pete next to him, and Patrick next to Josh. Tyler doesn't know how he gets in to these predicaments, but he won't complain.  
  
Everybody's food is already out, and Tyler's eating a shrimp dish happily. Pete keeps throwing squid tentacles at him, but Tyler doesn't want to waste his shrimp just for that, so he keeps grabbing a few scallops to fight back with. Patrick and Josh roll their eyes at the two.   
  
At one point, Josh accidentally hits Tyler's foot with his own. Both of them freeze and look at each other. Pete and Patrick look at the two for a split second before smiling and going back to their conversation, "Oops," Josh says innocently.   
  
Tyler raises his eyebrow, throwing a shrimp at Josh's face. Josh pulls a face, and picks the shrimp off of his lap and throws it on his plate, "Oops," Tyler shrugs, "Must be a reflex. Dunno why that's acting up."  
  
Josh glares, kicking Tyler's shin, making Tyler whimper and reach down to grab his leg, "Oops, again," Josh gasps, "These are some freaky reflexes," He smiles when Tyler glares at him.  
  
"Would you two get a room already?" Pete says, glaring at the two. Tyler and Josh look down to their dishes. Josh ends up looking at Tyler through under his eyelashes. He mouths, _'oops'_ , and Tyler giggles.

 

It's times like these when Tyler thinks they could have a chance to be what they once were. But he's not putting his hopes up, because in the morning, Josh may be an entirely different person. That scares Tyler more than he lets on, but not even he realizes how much it scares him. 

He doesn't want it to feel like he needs Josh to complete him. Four days ago he wouldn't have even thought about Josh. But here he is, not wanting the guy in front of him to wake up on the wrong side of the bed and take it out on him. Because that doesn't feel like Josh to Tyler. Tyler doesn't want that to be Josh. Tyler wants Josh to be the one who makes him laugh, not cry. He doesn't want to need someone to complete him, but despite how shitty Josh could ever act to Tyler, he knows that Josh's anger and ugly words mixed with the niceness and smiling fit into the last piece of Tyler. 

He hates that a lot.

And now he's staring at Josh, and Josh doesn't notice because he's talking with the others. But Tyler likes the look of Josh's eyes. The lights are shining on them, and the brown is suddenly showing beautiful sparkles and you can see reflections in them. Tyler likes Josh's smile, and his laugh; he doesn't like it when Josh covers his mouth. He likes the sound of Josh's voice, even when it is calling him pathetic, or spewing out rude insults. It's wonderful to Tyler, because it's Josh's voice. 

He hates liking these things, but he likes them because he loves Josh. 

Josh turns towards his food, and the grin he has wears off as he looks up and sees Tyler watching him. Josh puts his fork down and his lips part a little, and he doesn't know how many times they've even parted during this trip, but it's always been because of Tyler. He doesn't know why Tyler's looking at him, but it doesn't bother him very much. And it catches his attention very well when Tyler licks his lips. 

"Me and Tyler are gonna go back to the hotel," Josh says to everyone else. All of them look at Josh with confused expressions except for Patrick and Pete. They nod at him with smiles. Josh scoots out of his chair quickly, and so does Tyler. The two walk out of the restaurant and take a bus back to the hotel. 

When they get to the lobby, Tyler presses the up button. The doors open and both enter quickly. When the doors shut, Tyler presses the fourth floor button as fast as he can, and Josh's lips latch onto Tyler's neck. Tyler throws his head back and to the side, gasping. 

The elevator takes a while, but when it reaches their floor, Tyler and Josh race out through the hall and to their hotel room. Josh slams their door shut once they enter, and places his hands under Tyler's thighs and picks him up. Josh goes in for a kiss, but Tyler stops him.

"You - you have to mean this. You can't wake up hating me in the morning," Tyler whispers. Josh nods, going to kiss Tyler again, but Tyler places his hands on Josh's chest. Josh whines, and Tyler frowns, "I'm serious. I don't want to have sex and then fight in the morning. I don't want to go back to how we were. Please, Josh," Tyler's voice shakes. 

Josh closes his eyes and pecks Tyler's forehead, pulling away slowly, "I promise," He says with a light smile. Tyler copies the smile, and leans in for a kiss. Josh happily obliges, and soon enough, their lips finally touch. Josh moves away from the door, still kissing Tyler, and places him on the bed. He crawls over Tyler and pulls both of their shirts off, and then their shorts.

That night, they hold hands with laced fingers, while under the sheets and panting.

That morning, it's just them. Tyler guesses Pete and Patrick stayed in another room. But him and Josh woke up with their his right hand and Tyler's left one still laced together. He smiles at the sleeping one, who opens his eyes not much longer after Tyler wakes up. 

Josh smiles at Tyler and kisses his forehead again.

 

"So you don't hate me?" Tyler asks, hopeful.

 

Josh shakes his head, "I never did. I was just being a jerk, I'm sorry."

 

Tyler kisses Josh again.

 

* * *

 

It's their final night in Sydney, Australia. They're at the Opera House to watch one of the shows they hold. It's supposed to be a show of lights that show pictures along the building, and Tyler's excited. 

Yesterday, Josh never let Tyler's hand go. Pete and Patrick were smiling once they saw the two holding hands, and they watched Pete hand Patrick money reluctantly. Tyler sighed and roll his eyes with a smile. And Tyler also gets extra kisses too, so he's been giddy ever since.

All of them are on a boat with some other people, and they'll be watching the show from the boat. Tyler and Josh's hands stay together during all of it, and halfway through the show, Tyler jumps at the unexpected fireworks. Josh laughs at him, and Tyler goes to shove Josh, but the red head pulls Tyler into his arms. The two hug while people clap and cheer over the fireworks.

"I missed you so much, Josh," Tyler says. He feels Josh nod on top of his head, and then Josh hugs him tighter. Tyler pulls away from the hug, "Are we still going to talk after the trip ends?" Tyler asks. 

"Of course. We may be something or whatever now, but I want you to be my best friend again too," Josh says, "I was wrong to think you were a boring person, Ty, because you're the best person I've ever met. You could never be boring to me," He confesses. Tyler smiles up at Josh, and wraps his arms around Josh's neck, "I love you," Josh mumbles.

"I love you too," Tyler says.

They hear clapping and cheers from behind them, and both turn to see the Duns and Josephs smiling or smirking at them, along with Patrick and Pete.

"It's about time," Mr. Joseph says. Tyler hides his face in Josh's shirt, and feels Josh's chest vibrate from laughing. 

Tyler and Josh share a bed again that night, and Pete and Patrick take the other.

 

* * *

 

A year later, Josh and Tyler are in their shared apartment with Patrick and Pete when the phone rings. 

Josh groans when Tyler pulls away from the make out session on the couch to answer the call, "No, baby, leave it," Josh whines. Tyler shushes him and presses the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Tyler grins down at Josh who's still pouting, "Hey mom, what's with the spontaneous phone call?" He asks. Josh sits up with Tyler still in his lap so he can listen to the phone call, "A trip to Hawaii? That sounds great. I'm sure Josh and the others would love it. Yeah, okay, bye mom. I love you," Tyler hangs the phone up.

Josh grins, "Hawaii?" And Tyler nods. Josh flips the two over so Tyler's underneath him, "Sounds great," Josh mumbles, and goes back to making out with Tyler. 

He just starts to unbuckle Tyler's belt as the door opens, and they hear a shriek.

" _Jesus_! I swear you two try having sex every night!" Patrick whines, and Pete rolls his eyes and closes the door, placing the groceries on the dining table, "At least do it on a bed and not the couch that all of us share," Patrick lectures, then looks to Pete, "Babe, you're my freaking fiancé, defend my case!" And Pete shrugs.

Josh and Tyler laugh, and Josh finally gets up and takes Tyler to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me four days but it was worth it!! I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
